halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SPARTAN Rogue 177
Saturday Hey! that thing is gonna be on Saturday at 5 to 7. There's an admission fee of $10, so... yeah. :3 Don't give up. --Aaron Titan 1 14:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help You are not a monster. Sing this song over and over again for as long as you can before you become happy. Some things in life are bad They can really make you mad Other things just make you swear and curse. When you're chewing on life's gristle Don't grumble, give a whistle And this'll help things turn out for the best... And...always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the light side of life... If life seems jolly rotten There's something you've forgotten And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you're feeling in the dumps Don't be silly chumps Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing. And...always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the light side of life... For life is quite absurd And death's the final word You must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow. So always look on the bright side of death Just before you draw your terminal breath Life's a piece of shit When you look at it Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true. You'll see it's all a show Keep 'em laughing as you go Just remember that the last laugh is on you. And always look on the bright side of life... Always look on the right side of life... Here's the tune: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQoGSlrkgkI --Aaron Titan 1 03:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Patronizing? Is that good or bad? :3 A song for joooo! :) 300px|The heart of the sun, heart = you, sun=HL Wiki :) The heart of the sun, heart = you, sun=HL Wiki :) MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 08:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Also, how does that remind you of me? It's an awesomely attractive pic. :P MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 07:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Joshie Right, OK, Whatever. Anywho, delete Halo: Mind Our Dust & Halo: Mind Our Dust/Rough Draft, for me. Thanks friend MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm not angry, I'm just leaving. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 09:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! Thank you --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 14:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! Thank you --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 14:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Irk and Falling(FAIL)Dude He was banned for Tolling and the other reasoning is listed on User Talk:FallingMan. Thank you for your understanding. Hallo I was thinking of a X-Mas contest... A picture contest! Irk Question Yes, I am still active here, but I've been busy. Can you delete this? --DREADHEAD613 23:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Erm...well, this is embarassing... Hey. Vandalism is happening and users are not being banned. For the sake of it, I formally request Adminship since Snap is almost never here, Stephen is inactive, and you are only here once or twice a day it seems. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't by necessity. Quite frankly, I'm here, on wikia, everyday from 4 to 8 hours on diffrent wikias. I hate vandalism, and the vandalism done to my RP is not acceptable, and those who did it will be tried in the fashion dictated by the Guardian Codex and teh rules. Thanks for at least hearing me out. , Seasoned Wikia User LAUREN !!! I saw your request on "The Colossus"s talk page so I wrote more =P Anywho check it out when you get on okay ? And get on IRC it r lame with out you ;_; Don't fucking change my damn right again, they're put there for a god damn reason, and I've been here since this place was started. Don't. Do it. Again. No thanks MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 17:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) elohel Right, do you honestly think you are in an position to tell me to put on my "big boy pants", little girl? Really, come back to me whenever you aren't gurning over your pathetic life. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hahah Wow, look who's finally come out of her shell. And, just to let you know, "gurning" is a real word, sorry if I don't bow down, to your American ways, I'm rather proud of being Irish, and not an American. Is it not your First Amendment, which gives me the right to believe what I wish? And therefore should not be questioned on it, or chastised by it? Hmm? It is my opinion, that democracy is weak. I know I have no authority here, and I don't frankly want any. And, no, I don't plan to "run to Snap", he is like you and Stephen, weak admins. Mkay? It's in my blood to stand up to tyrants, Sic semper tyrannis, I believe is the phrase I'm looking for. People with Admin Powers, do not scare me, they never have, and they never will. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with the world, where as you are not. Who posted on a journal, something about a Kitten dying? And being utterly distraught? , that's what I'm looking for! Ahh, you make me laugh. Why don't I like you? Well, honestly, you're just not a likeable person, and you have your priority's mixed up. So, anywho, I leave with this: Lots of laughs, MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 14:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) DO NOT TOUCH! ---- For every beginning there must be an end, for every end there must be a beginning, but mine was a little bit different for my beginning was my end. I was born in a rather hard time, it was April 1, 1760. In a small village in France called Conweay. My Father was the Duke and my Mother was the Dutchess. The day I was born my mother named me Kallen Sybil Conweay. When I was 4 years of age my Aunt came to visit the night she arrived my mother was killed. 3 months later my Father married my Aunt but i was the only one who never trusted her. 10 months after they got married my little brother was born he was named Viktor Abel Conwaey III. Two months later my father was killed. Days inched on soon it was months later and i was awakened in the middle of the night to something sharp stabbing me in the neck when I opened my eyes my Aunt was standing over me with a kitchen knife in her hand there was a ribbon of yellow on the retched blade from the candle and I screamed in horror then it all came to me and I asked, “Auntie Leasa why do you want to kill me I never did anything to you.” Then she said in a stern voice “Why else for your money I could not get it if you mother was alive so now she's out of the way and of coarse all the money was your Father's so then i removed him ,but then i ran into a set back i found out that all his money went to you when he died and not me so now i am removing you.” My eyes were wide with shock and I said, “How could you Auntie Leasa your own sister my father how?” “You stupid child all I ever wanted from this family was your money that's all my mother and father when they wanted your mother to marry your father so now i am fulfilling their wishes,” she said to me. All i could do was stammer. Then all of a sudden my maid ran into my room and I looked at my Aunt with a smile on my face and said “If you really have the guts Auntie Leasa kill me now in front of my maid.” She just stood there frozen in fear then the royal guard came and took Auntie Leasa away. Then my little brother and I were taken to the royal castle with the King, Queen, Prince, and Princesses where my little brother and I were to live for the next two years then we were to go to live in the Americas with my Uncle and aopted brother Bartholomew Damon-Abel Cryptmaw, but everyone who knows him calls him Abel. It seemed like a year that I was on that boat but it was only 3 months when I arrived my uncle embraced me in hug and my older brother also embraced me in a hug and it really hurt, his skin was as cold as ice, and I noticed that my uncle gave him a alarmed look and he let me go and kissed me on the cheek and said, “Welcome to the Americas, Kallen I missed you so much.” “I missed you to Abel.” He picked me up and put me on his shoulder just like he use to and carried me to their house and talked to me on the way. Reacquainting himself with me it was nice to talk to him again I really missed the old days when we would just sit and talk for hours. “So kiddo how old are you now 5, 6?” he joked. “No Abel I'm 8 now,” I said, “So Abel how old are you now 30, 40.” “Jeez you tryin' to make me feel old or what?” he asked. “Nah kid I'm 23.” I Laughed at him then thought, “Wait weren't you 23 last time I-... oh never mind” I whispered. Half way to the house the sun started to come out and Abel put me down. Then said, “I have something I have to go do I'll see you back at the house.” He bent down, his cold lips touched my warm cheek, and then when I opened my eyes he was gone, then I asked my uncle, “Uncle Hairrason where did Abel have to go.” “He's got some military work to do but don't worry Kallen we'll see him back at the house just like he said.” I don't know what it was, but something in his voice told me I didn't have to worry about anything. We walked the rest of the way in silence my Uncle had never been good with talking to others. It was to my suprise that this house was also the same size as the castle back home I almost cried cause it reminded me so much of home. When I walked in to the house there he was sitting on the couch he had heard us come in, turned around, got up, and put down the book he was reading. He walked over to my uncle and said, “So, Hairrason this is your niece you talk so much about.” He looked down at me, smiled, and said “Hello sweetie what's your name?” I stammered and managed to get out, “K-Ka-Kal-Kallen.” I felt like an idiot but still, I smiled and looked up at him and said, “Its a pleasure to meet you Sir.” I said with a small but formal bow. Then my uncle intruded and said “Why don't you two go for a walk out side and get to know one another.” He extended his hand and I took it and he kissed my hand and I realized that his hand was just as cold as Abel's Lips were on my cheek. But I didn't let him know I noticed it. We went outside it was a beautiful day but there was no sun and then I said, “Well Sir I seem to be at a disadvantage here.” “What do you mean by that Little Miss?” he asked in the most cutest accent I had ever heard. “Well you seem to know my name Sir. but I don't know yours.” “Well Miss my name is Major, Gabril Viktor Coldbane Little Miss.” “That's a beautiful name,” I said. “Why, thank you, Little Miss,” he said. "My mother always loved that name so when I came along and that's what she named me. But I think thats enough about me now Little Miss tell a little bit about you." I didn't know that much so I asked as many questions as I could, tried to get around talking about me, and got little results. But I could tell that he wanted to tell me the truth but he couldn't so I asked him one question that out of all the questions I had asked this was the one I had missed so I said, “If you can't tell me anything else tell me this. How old are you?” “This Little Miss I can tell you I am 24 years old Little Miss.” Then it was his turn to ask the questions. But rather I think he was morely intragating me. Still I listened, aswnered the questions he had, and he found out almost everything he didn't already know from my Uncle and Brother. Which was a lot be cause all he knew was my name, my age, my hair color, and my eye color. he found out everything every single little detale about me that there was to know. As the years went by Gabriel and I grew closer and closer, 'till soon we where inseperatable, and one day when I was 12 years old Abel, Gabriel, and Uncle Hairrason were sitting around the kitchen table waiting on me and when I walked into the room they all looked at me and Gabriel said “Good mornin' Little Miss come sit down” and he stood up and pulled the chair out next to where he was sitting for me and I walked over and sat down. “Whats going on guys” I said scaredly. “Well” Abel said relucktently. "Well what." “Abel don't do this to me please” i said “please don't tell me I have to go back to the isolation house” “No sister no thats not it” “Little Miss don't say that and please dont get mad at what we're about to tell you please but do you remember when you first came here and you wanted to know why mine and Abel's skin was so cold well we're about to tell you.” “Okay so tell me” “Gabriel do you want to tell her or should I” said Abel. “Abel I don't want to be mean . . . but I would like to tell her” “Okay go ahead” “Little Miss please don't get scared.” Then after he said that he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest and rocked me back and forth and whispered in my ear silently “Little Miss I am a vampire” Despite what Gabriel said I was scared and comforted all at once I was so confused then I heard foot steps outside. Then he was intreupted by a loud bang on the door and Uncle hurried to answer it but he was to late the door was busted open and men came running in and grabbed me and took me with out saying anything. Then one man was respectful ,stopped, and said to my uncle “ Sir. your nieghboor saw this young lady doing something bond ordanairy” “What exactly was that young man” “Moving objects without touching them Sir.” “Thats crazy young man” “Sir. with all do respect for a U.S. comander that young lady was my wife Sir. Many other people saw it to.” he said “many think it was the work of a Demon-witch and want her and all of you out of the nieghboorhood” “Well people around here should move away if they think that. Because my family has lived here for four generations and I am not moving young man.” I screamed as they pulled me away, away from my home, away from my life and into an all dark room with no light no heat and noone there to hold me noone there to help me. Alone. Away from the everyone I love for who knows how long. The years went by and finally when they let me out I think 4 years went by and I was 16 Gabriel here at the exit and I ran to him and dug my head into his chest and breathed in deeply the sweet smell of his skin and finally after all these years I felt whole and I let him wrap his arms around me and he said “wait do I know you now I know the girl that went in there 4 years ago wasn't nearly as pretty as you are now.” We both laughed at that and then, right then and there he got down on one knee, and started digging in his pocket and pulled out a little box and took my left hand and i said “oh my.” He looked up at me and said “please don't make this any harder than it already is please” then he took a deep breath and said “ Kallen Sybil Conwaey, I have loved you and I always will i never stopped loving you in all that time you were gone it killed me to see you being dragged away from me it took all my streghth to not let go and suck every single one of them dry but then I thought of you and I wasn't so angery any more but all those times i was alone and all I had to do was think of you so I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me” I was nearlly in tears at the thought that he never stopped loving me and when I looked back I relized I was in tears and I said “ yes yes of course” then he opened the box took the ring out and put it on my right ring finger and then he stood up and we kissed. I didn't actchually relize until we were home that I was ingaged to him. When I walked into the house Uncle and Abel both inbrased me in huges and then Gabriel said “If you two don't mind takin' your hands off my fianca” Then uncle looked at me with shock in his eye but also exictment and he said “Your father and mother would be so proud rite now if they were only alive” I smiled at him and said “I know I miss them so much” Then I started to cry again and alexander came up to me and wraped his arms around me and whispered to me “Its all right don't worry it's okay don't cry” By this time I was crying so I could bearly talk but I i stammered “I'm sor--” “NO” Grabriel yelled “Don't you say your sorry okay don't you ever say that a lady never appologizes.” Turned around in his arms, kissed him, and once again I felt hole. Then I said “Yes, sir Lieutenant Major Coldbane, Sir” and we both laughed at that. “Let the countdown begin.” he said with a dazzling smile on his face. Days went by the countdown continued soon it was two days before the wedding. That morning I was so scared. Then Faith-Abels new wife-came into my room and she asked “whats rong sweetie” “what if I mess up? What if once we were married he doesn't love me anymore?” I said scaredly There were so any unanswered questions. But I knew one thing for sure. That was that no matter what Grabriel loved me. “It's ok sweetie I was scared to on my wedding day to, every bride is. Dont worry.” “Why can't I see Grabriel?” I asked. "You can't because it is tridition." “Well I hate tru-di-tion” I said with a spunk “Oh My Gosh” she said as she walked out of my room “good luck Abel” Then Abel walked into my room. OH MY GOSH whats wrong with you Abel are you ok you look horrible. I wanted to say. “I heard that” but it was pointless he's magic. "Okay okay you caught me i'm just so scared and worried all at the same time so don't even try to ...." i triled off as he looked at me with a consered look on his face "Little sister are you sure your ready for this I mean everything is going to change now" he said worriedly. I thought long and hard about what he said then after about 10 or maybe it was 20 minutes Clara came into my room with my dress in her hands and said " it's time to get ready Abel baby out now I love you but get out now go" " okay okay I'm going baby sister I'll be waiting outside for you ok love you." url http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kallen_griefstrike/the_killing AL-61 Request Use in what way? And what's a SAP Speeder? By all means use the image, feel free! *sigh* Look, I have watching a relitive of mine, die slowly. And don't sprout your religion at me. I can take alot of things, but people talking about god, when it's blantantly obvious, they don't believe is deliberatly trying to start trouble. Right, we all don;t have problems, you have the worst problems in the world. Frankly, you're problems are somewhat trivial. Too your points: *Try being the only Catholic in a "neighbourhood", whenever Catholics are brutally murdered, for well. Being Catholic. *Ugh, OK? *Just because you are 1/8th Irish, does not mean anything to me. You are an American. Not Irish, and certainly not any kindred of mine. "Aye"? Could you get anymore racist? Democracy is weak, as getting your healthcare amendment past shows. You yanks are so bloody stupid, you don't know when something good for you is being made. And, my Great-Grandfather, was a Socialist Rebel, opposed to democracy. The Bolsheviks fought against tyrants, and they were opposed to democracy. Mao and his Red Army fought against tyrants, and they were opposed to democracy. Read your history. ;) And, no, I shall not accept Semper Fi, I hate America. End of. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 20:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) eugh I don't need help, I know your hearts in the right place, but, I just don't need help. I'm by nature an angry person, so thanks but no thanks. Also, I'm not Catholic anymore, I consider myself a Humanist. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 15:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi No Halo Fanon administration have a policy of non-association with wikias who make it a habit of actively supporting a policy of flamer and troll acceptance, or wikias that are basically set up identically to Halo Fanon for the purpose harbouring miscreants. Now I have had to ask a wikia staff member to come down to sort it, which wasn't pleasant. By the way, telling me to 'back the hell away' breaches the 2nd (copy and pasted from Halo Fanon) rule, which is to remain courteous and civil. I'd advise you to give yourself some sort of self punishment, lest you lapse into a basis of flaming and trolling this wikia was found upon. Sayōnara, Ajax 013 04:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC NAO Come on the IRC when you can. Destroy the Wiki? Destroy the wiki? Now who told you I would do that? Yes I had thought about it in the past; I had the power and ability to have it deleted, but as you can see the wiki is still here. I don't know who told you I would try to destroy the wiki but I have no intention of doing such a thing and have made no attempts to do so. -- You Too Eh ? I got banned too ! It said I was K-lined for 1440 minutes...whatever the hell that means =\ Well, I'm just going to wait like, a a few days to a week, and then got back on it (if it lets me). Meanwhile, you and I can just edit HL like always. Hey, I recheaked. You were K-lined for a short while. Huge Freenode screwup. Anyway, you are unbanned. =D Ello, how ya been ? nice stories UmbrianMelody 13:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) yeah, and how do you make the colored writing with links? UmbrianMelody 20:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i have an idea. you use truth a lot in your stories and i was wondering if you could use my Sangheili character in one too because she is his personal assassin. what do you think? UmbrianMelody 22:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! I'm not sure if I would like to use 177 yet, but you are free to use Umbri as long as I get some credit. And yeah, I read that story and the Weapon trilogy. I am on IRC sometimes, like right now, so if you get on we can talk more. Bye. UmbrianMelody 02:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC)